In an ordinary picture frame with picture/picture, the photo/picture is separated from the photo frame. Ordinary photo/picture for decoration is printed out by digital printing, offset printing or inkjet printing, and the photo frame is usually made of wood or other plastic material. After the photo/picture and the photo frame are produced separately, the photo/picture needs to be manually mounted on the photo frame to produce the final product. This results in high cost and complicated production process. An ordinary photo frame usually comes with a piece of glass or a layer of transparent membrane to cover the photo/frame. This makes the entire photo frame product very heavy. One needs to drill a hole on a wall and install a hook in the hole in order to securely hang the photo frame. Also, heavy photo frame leads to high transportation fees as well as difficulties in packaging and transporting. Hence, there is a need to produce an improved photo frame product.